Only In The Twilight Zone
by Storie Machine
Summary: Joel Smith has had bad days, even bad weeks. This tale shows how hazardous THE TWILIGHT ZONE can be...


ONLY IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE  
  
  
  
Joel Smith was definitely not in a good mood. After saving his best friend, he thought that he was always the best of the best. Of course, this wasn't true. His girlfriend had to break the news to him. .And so, this tale begins. In The Twilight Zone.  
  
  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Joel screamed back into the apartment doorway. "IT'S THE TRUTH! AND THE TRUTH HURTS DOSEN'T IT! DOSENT IT!" An angry girlfriend had just about had enough of this. "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!" The girlfriend just stood there, nothing left to say. "Good." The door slammed shut as Joel walked out to the parking lot. I don't need her. Do I? The stars were seen clearly in the bitter cold night. Joel exhaled, watching his hot breath spiral upwards. After walking for a few minutes, he reached his bright red Ferrari 550 Marenello. He pulled out his car keys, and put it into the keyhole. It didn't work. God! What else could go wrong! First the Veronica thing, and now this! He tried the key again, and this time, it worked. A sigh of relief was followed. Joel turned back to look at his now ex-girlfriend's apartment. He saw a figure in the window looking at him, but it turned away within a few seconds. You know, sometimes I don't know why I bother. Leather driving gloves gripped the steering wheel, engraved with the prancing horse symbol on it. It was a loud ride home. Speakers blasted to the music of Ludacris. For some reason, rap music helped Joel unwind. A red light stopped the speeding car. Joel looked both ways on the intersection. It was 2:00 in the morning. And there wasn't any cars coming in any directions. What the heck. There's no cars coming, and I really wanna go home. Joel became very impatient. He drove the car right through the red light, just as an oncoming car hit the red Ferrari. Both cars were thrown to the side of the road. The man in the other car took out his cell phone, and in pain, put it to his mouth. Now, all he could do is wait until the paramedics came. Meanwhile, Joel was crushed under the wreckage of his own car. Pieces of steel covered the deserted streets. After a few minutes, the paramedics finally came. They took the man and an unconscious Joel out of the cars and transported them to the hospital. The other man was pronounced dead, and all Joel suffered was a few broken limbs. He escaped lucky this time. He awoke to see several nurses staring down at him along with a bright light. "Where a-a-am I?" Joel's voice was raw, and sounded terrible. "What hap-p-pened?" The nurses looked like they wanted to speak, but they couldn't. For some strange reason. Joel lifted up his arm to take a look at it, and he soon wished he hadn't. Long, stitches were sewed up his arm. Joel screeched in horror. "What did you do to me?!" he demanded to the nurses staring down at him. " 0, nothing." one of the nurses replied. "YOU MONSTERS!" "It's just a hypnotic syndrome." The nurse's last word repeated over and over and over again in the patient's ears. He woke up in the same place, probably the same time in the hospital. "Okay, tell me where I really am this time!" Joel barked to the same nurse. " 0 nothing." she replied. "You just woke up from surgery. That's where you are. In the Recovery Room to be exact." The young man sighed in relief that things weren't repeating themselves. "Well, why am I here in the first place?" asked Joel, now calmed down from the scare. "You were in a car crash" "When?" "A few hours ago." "Ohh." Joel sat up from the hospital bed. " You better go and get some rest there Mister." The nurse looked down into a file. ". Smith. It's nine in the morning, and you haven't gotten any sleep." "No! I-I-I mean that I would like some company." "Look Mr. Smith, I have to go now." "Ummm, okay." It was a night of parting. After Joel was recovered from his injuries, that is. Almost everyone who graduated with him was there. A crazy night of drinking, and out of control action. "Hey, Joel, my man!" Jeff called from a corner of the balcony overlooking the 80 stories separating the penthouse and the city sidewalk below. Joel took his cocktail, and held it in the air, signaling that he would be there in a second. "What?" Joel asked, obviously taken over by alcohol. "Need to show you something. Allite?" "Sure." The two took the elevator downstairs. When they were finally out on the street, Joel saw it. A brand new Porsche 911 GT2. My God. He went and spent 200 Grand. For Me? WOW! "Well, here It is." Announced Jeff. Speechless, Joel walked into the busy congested street. Jeff noticed something strange. After three minutes, the last few cars past, and then they all disappeared. "JOEL! WATCH OUT!" It was too late. A speeding car, coming out of nowhere, hit Joel, as his body flew off the windshield. He fell to the ground with a sickening THUMP. 


End file.
